Brother
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Dingin yang berkepanjangan, ini berasal dari kesepian. Air mata mulai berjatuhan. Hanya tindakan sederhana akan cukup, seperti ini bahkan tanpa kata... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha Belong To Rumiko Takahashi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Setelah kematian Naraku semuanya kembali tenang.

Mungkin tidak benar-benar tenang dan melegakan.

Sebaliknya kehampaan dan hilang arah menyekap _Inu hanyou_ muda.

Kesepian dan kesendirian adalah apa yang dirasakan Inuyasha.

Kagome telah kembali ke waktunya dan berkata tidak akan kembali lagi. Sungguh itu menyayat hati Inuyasha, namun satu-satunya yang dilakukan saat itu adalah tersenyum lebar dan kasar mengucapkan perpisahan. Sikap biasa yang ia tunjukkan sebagai topeng untuk menutupi perasaan sebenarnya. Sakit.

Hati inuyasha berduka kembali, ketika lagi-lagi kehilangan alasan hidupnya. Setelah Ibunya dan kemudian kikyo, mereka manusia yang menjadi alasan Inuyasha.

Sekarang Kagome meninggalkannya.

Dan sekali lagi Inuyasha harus menenggelamkan Kesedihan dan menguncinya erat di balik relung hati yang paling gelap.

Tidak peduli apa, Inuyasha tidak akan menyerah dan mati sia-sia karena putus asa. Inuyasha terlalu kuat dan keras kepala.

Dia akan menjalani hidupnya. Terus hidup melewati waktu. Berjuang dan tidak pernah menyerah. Seperti janji yang pernah ia katakan kepada ibunya sebelum meninggal.

Tapi harus sampai kapan?

Bisakah sampai saat itu satu hanyou bisa berdiri tegas melawan dunia.

Sendirian dan selalu sendirian.

.

.

.

#####

Inuyasha tetap melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti biasa di dekat desa Kikyo tinggal. Hampir melupakan kesendirian karena teman-temannya yang tersisa selalu berada di dekatnya.

Sampai suatu hari Miroku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sango. Mereka mengatakan akan meninggalkan desa dan kembali ke tempat desa Sango tinggal dulu. Miroku dan Sango berencana membangun kembali Klan pemburu siluman. Dan desa tempat Sango tinggal adalah tempat dimana mereka memulai dan akan membesarkan keluarga mereka kembali. Bersama Kirara dan Kohaku mereka ingin kembali membuat kebahagiaan yang pernah dirampas dari hidup mereka.

Inuyasha saat itu memberikan pelukan erat pada dua sahabat yang disayanginya. Inuyasha membmerikan selamat dan menyeringai lebar.

Padahal Inuyasha saat itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tapi inuyasha yang keras kepala terus mengabaikannya. Mencoba tertawa gembira bersama sahabatnya, padalah di dalam hati Inuyasha hancur.

Kemudian

Satu lagi yang selalu berada disisinya.

Inuyasha kehilangan Shippo juga.

Shippo telah pergi untuk hidup bersama keluarga rubah lain dibelahan bumi utara. Di mana tempat Shippo akan menghabiskan tahun untuk belajar dan menyempurnakan kemampuan _Youkai_-nya. Meskipun berat dan sedih Shippo harus meninggalkan Inuyasha.

Shippo berjanji akan menemui Inuyasha ketika ia menjadi _Youkai kitsune_ kuat.

Tapi waktu yang dihabiskan akan terlalu lama.

Dan Inuyasha tidak memiliki waktu lama untuk bertahan. Inuyasha sudah terlalu terbiasa menerima kehadiran orang lain yang dekat dengannya. Karena itu semakin lama rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya semakin sulit untuk diabaikan.

Rasanya mustahil membiasakan diri dikesendirian lagi.

Sangat mustahil.

Mustahil untuk sekarang.

###

Sesunggunya Inuyasha telah menyadari jika ia telah kehilangan rumah yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Rumah yang menjadi seorang yang sangat berharga dan dekat dengan Inuyasha.

Bahkan desa dimana Kikyo tinggal sekarang bukanlah rumah lagi bagi Inuyasha.

Kaede yang selalu cerewet dan merawat Inuyasa telah lama meninggalkan dunia. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menetap di desa ini.

Bukan rumah jika kita tidak berada disisi orang yang kita sayangi dan hormati. Bukan rumah ketika tempat itu begitu kosong dan dingin, bukan rumah ketika kita tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun.

Dengan itu Inuyasha meninggalkan Desa.

Dia terus berjalan sendirian dengan Tessaiga di pinggangnya. Berjalan selama kaki itu dapat membawanya. Tidak peduli di mana pun dia berada. Inuyasha terus berkelana, dia mengetahui arah dan juga hutan, laut maupun gunung. Namun dalam kebenaran yang tersembunyi, yang tersesat dan hilang adalah perasaan Inuyasha sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari sosok ramping adiknya.

Inuyasha berada di atas batu besar di dekat sungai tenang.

Dengan posisi seperti anak kecil menangis. Inuyasha memposisikan kakinya yang ditekuk menempel di dadanya dan kedua tangan melilit kakinya protektif, wajahnya ditempelkan di antara lengannya, menyembunyikan wajah dan menampilkan hanya helai lembut seputih salju terpantul dari cahaya bulan purnama.

Sungguh posisi menyedihkan putus asa.

Aura kesedihan dan rasa putus asa menyelimuti Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru tidak bisa mengabaikan tampilan menyedihkan adik tirinya itu.

Hanya 4 tahun Sesshoumaru tidak pernah menemui Inuyasha.

Dan melihat Inuyasha seperti ini, membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Sesshoumaru merasakan gusar dan juga marah.

Tiap kali pertemuannya dengan Inuyasaha bukan sesuatu yang paling Sesshoumaru sukai. Namun dari semua pertemuannya dengan Inuyasha, kali ini adalah lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

Ini pemandangan yang cukup menyebalkan dan canggung.

Bukan pertemuan yang biasanya dalam peperangan dan juga kemarahan ingin saling membunuh.

Sesshoumaru lebih nyaman ketika bertemu Inuyasha yang marah dan dengan gelora api semangat pembalasan.

Bukan seperti ini.

Ya, sesshoumaru sangat membenci saat ini.

Dimana indra penciumanya bisa menyadari aroama asin.

Aroma asin yang jelas-jelas berasal dari Inuyasha yang menangis.

* * *

.

.

Tangan Inuyasha terkepal erat di atas hakama lututnya.

"Mau apa ke sini." Bisik Inuyasha parau. Kepalanya masih bersembunyi diantara kakinya dan pelukan lengannya sendiri.

"Apakah untuk mengejekku?" serak _Hanyou_ bertanya. Suaranya rendah hampir tidak terdengar. "Atau membunuhku.."

_**BUK**_

Sesshoumaru menududuki permukaan batu besar. Duduk dekat di belakang Inuyasha yang masih meringkukkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wajah.

Mata Inuyasha terbuka lebar. Kemudian berkedip beberapa kali. Air mata masih mengaburkan pandangannya. Belum bisa berhenti menangis, namun air mata sedikit berkurang.

Inuyasha dapat merasakan hangat dari suhu tubuh Sesshoumaru yang berada dekat di belakangnya.

Angin dingin yang berhembus seakan sedikit menghangat karena keberadaan Sesshoumaru. Tubuh kuat _DaiYoukai _yang duduk dekat dan suhu panasnya menjadi perisai terhadap angin dingin yang menghembus dari arah belakang punggung Inuyasha.

Surai perak dari kedua saudara _Inu_ bergerak ketika angin dingin melewati tubuh mereka.

Sesshoumaru kembali bergeser tubuhnya. Jarak semakin dekat sampai kain putih Hakamanya hampir menempel dengan kain Haori merah. Menggeser kakinya ke samping, dan melipatnya. Dia duduk bersila dan matanya menatap belakang kepala Inuyasha, surai putih seperti salju murni dan melihat telinga putih segitiga. Tanpa sadar hidungnya menghirup aroma Inuyasha.

Mereka terus terdiam lama dalam posisi itu. Tidak ada kata maupun gerakkan.

Air mata Inuyasha kembali jatuh deras dari matanya. Dia ingin bertanya 'mengapa' tapi suaranya... suaranya akan kembali bergetar dan terdengar lemah. Dia tidak bisa bertanya, dia tidak bisa berkata lagi. Suaranya yang goyah dan bergetar mungkin akan berubah menjadi isak tangis menyedihkan.

Karena...

Suatu alasan yang tidak dimengerti. Perlakuan Sesshoumaru ini. Diam dan duduk didekatnya. Suhu hangatnya yang menghalangi angin. Aroma kuatnya yang memenuhi indranya.

Semua itu.

Seakan ada untuk menghiburnya.

Inuyasha mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Kelopak matanya ditutup erat. Dia tidak ingin percaya. Tapi semua itu tersirat seperti itu. Dan Inuyasha tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Dia sangat mengiginkan itu. Menghibur dan didukung oleh saudara yang memiliki darah ayahnya.

Meskipun harapan itu sangat tipis. Dia ingin seseorang untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Mengakui keberadaannya dan mempertahankan eksistensinya di dunia yang kejam ini. Menerimanya dan merasa dihargai.

Apakah harapan itu terlalu tinggi untuk satu _Hanyou_ sepertinya?

Air mata Inuyasha kembali menelusuri pipinya. Kemudian berada di dagunya dan jatuh bebas ke bawah, membasahi Haori merah.

Aroma air mata Inuyasha memenuhi indra Sesshoumaru kembali. Dari jarak sedekat ini aroma air mata itu semakin pekat.

Ekspresi Sesshoumaru tidak berubah. Di wajahnya tidak ada emosi, hanya tenang bagaikan sungai mengalir dan dingin seperti angin musim dingin. Ketenangan yang tidak tergoyahkan, namun iris mata itu kali ini dipenuhi suatu emosi. Ada pertentangan yang terjadi di dalam kepala Sesshoumaru. Dia tidak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti dia membenci ini. Rasa benci tapi tidak ingin membuatnya membunuh. Tidak ingin membuatnya melukai, atau pun menyiksa.

Mata Inuyasha tersentak terbuka.

Tangan bercakar Sesshoumaru berada di pundak Inuyasha.

"Otouto." Suara bariton singkat, tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru meremas lembut pundak Inuyasha. Dari telapak tangannya dia bisa merasakan tremor kecil dari di tubuh Inuyasha. Sekilas Sesshoumaru melihat visi ayahnya sendiri menyentuh pundaknya dan meremasnya lembut. Tersenyum bangga dan menghibur ke arahnya.

Kenangan lama. Tangan ayahnya memberikan remasan pada pundak untuk mendukungnya.

Dan sekarang...

Sesshoumaru menyentuh pundak Inuyasha, memberikan remasan lembut. Perlakuan yang sama, seperti yang selalu diterimanya dari ayahnya.

Tidak ada niat buruk, Sesshoumaru hanya melakukannya, bahkan tidak mengerti dan tidak memiliki alasan pada dirinya sendiri.

Hanya terus membiarkan telapak tangannya menyentuh adik tirinya, dan memberikan remasan lembut pada pundak Inuyasha.

Sangat tiba-tiba.

Tubuh Inuyasha telah berbalik cepat. Sangat cepat ke depan. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Sesshoumaru. Wajahnya ditempelkan dekat dengan pakaian Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha duduk di atas pangkuan Sesshoumaru. Memeluk erat lehernya.

Tubuh Sesshoumaru sedikit mundur ke belakang akibat dorongan. Mata Sesshoumaru yang melebar kemudian kembali normal. Dia terdiam, tatapannya kembali hambar.

Kemudian perlahan tangan kanannya bergerak. Beristirahat di atas punggung Inuyasha, adik tirinya.

"Aniki..." bisik Inuyasha bergetar. Dia menutup matanya kembali. Dari bawah kelopak mata, air mata masih berjatuhan. Bisiknya. "Biarkan aku seperti ini... hanya untuk sebentar..."

Semilir angin dingin kembali berhembus lagi. Menebangkan beberapa helai silver.

"Hanya kali ini," kata Sesshoumaru tenang. "Lakukan sesukamu, _Otouto_."

_Hanya kali ini..._

.

.

.

.

.  
A/N : Kembali lagi kali ini, atas izin dari Shiro... akhirnya fic ini kembali diupload pada akun ini.


	2. Sesshoumaru and little Inuyasha

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha belong to Rumiko–Sensei**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Absurd.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Chara : Sesshoumaru and Little Inuyasha.**

.

.

* * *

Tidak dikasihi, tidak dihargai, tidak juga menerima kehormatan, tidak ada cinta yang diberikan dan tidak ada kebaikan yang percuma meskipun sedikit. Semuanya yang tersisa hanya ada cemooh dan kebencian yang diarahkan kepada mereka. _Hanyou _yang lahir ke dunia.

Sulit menjadi orang tua yang melahirkan Hanyou ke dunia. Meskipun cinta dari dua kehidupan adalah yang membuat Hanyou dapat tubuh menjadi janin murni hingga lahir ke dunia dan bernapas.

Sulit, semua itu- terlalu sulit.

Tidak akan ada penerimaan di sisi manusia maupun_ Youkai_.

Kecuali sepasang kekasih yang telah menjadi orang tua Hanyou kecil itu sendiri.

Hanyou kecil yang bernama Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." Suara manis nan lembut membuai nama anaknya. Sepasang iris mata _Amethyst _tidak pernah melepaskan wajah gemuk dari bayi kecil yang berada dalam gendongan lengannya. Izayoi menatap anaknya sayang.

Seulas senyum lembut yang berada di bibir merah merekah berubah menjadi senyum sedih. Air mata tidak kuasa dibendungnya lagi.

Suara yang lembut menjadi sedikit bergetar di setiap kata. "Meskipun dunia membencimu, semua orang menolakmu, tidak akan pernah memberikan kasih sayang kecuali kebencian. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, sebagai ibu yang akan mencintaimu, tidak peduli apa... bahkan ketika Taisho, ayahmu tidak bisa berada bersama kita sekarang. Aku meyakinkanmu, anakku. Cinta yang kumiliki untukmu sama besarnya dengan cinta yang dimiliki ayahmu, Taisho."

"Dia Youkai yang kuat, mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dia juga mencintaimu... mencintaimu sama seperti mencintaiku, karena kau adalah anaknya, tidak peduli rupamu, Inuyasha. Cinta ayahmu tidak akan pudar, ayahmu akan selalu menerimamu. Bahkan dengan cinta itu dia rela mengorbankan hidupnya untukmu." Bibirnya mengecup dahi anaknya yang masih memejamkan mata.

Satu air mata jatuh di atas pipi gemuk Inuyasha.

"Karena itu dengan cinta yang kami berikan untukmu. Bertahanlah hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Ingatlah masih ada cinta untuk_ Hanyou_ manis sepertimu, Inuyasha. Jangan lupakan cinta yang kuajarkan, jangan abaikan cinta yang ayahmu berikan. Karena dengan semua cinta itu, kau bisa bertahan di dunia ini, kau akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi cinta yang kau miliki..." ucap Izayoi. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan kata ini. Izayoi terus akan mengulang kata-kata ini hingga suatu hari, bayinya yang kecil dapat tumbuh dan mengerti setiap baris kata yang dia ucapkan dan ajarkan.

Kilas Taisho yang mengangkat pedang di antara kobaran api yang berkecamuk menyergap visi Izayoi.

Bayi kecil yang tak berdosa. Tidak tahu seperti apa masa depan yang akan ia hadapi. Tapi untuk sekarang bayi kecil masih memiliki Izayoi. Untuk saat ini bayi kecil dapat tertidur nyenyak dan aman dalam pelukkan ibunya.

"Inuyasha, tidak peduli apa... aku akan melindungimu." Izayoi janjinya. Meskipun Izayoi tahu itu mustahil untuk mewujudkannya. Sulit untuk melakukannya sendirian. Dia hanyalah seorang wanita manusia, tidak dapat menggunakan pedang maupun panah, bahkan sulit untuk melindungi diriya sendiri. Oh andai saja, Taisho masih hidup.

"..." seperti bayi kecil dapat merasakan keputusasaan yang terlalu banyak. Iris mata besar emas terbuka perlahan. Inuyasha mulai menangis.

Malam itu sebuah kamar di dalam kerajaan manusia. Seorang putri yang sekarang sebagai ibu mulai melantunkan lagu manis lembut.

Membuai, memberi kehangatan, dan kenyamanan kepada Hanyou kecil. Inuyasha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha menatap tumpukan batu yang sebagai kepala nisan ibunya. Izayoi.

Air mata kembali terancam jatuh dari sudut matanya. Namun, anak ini, Hanyou tetap bersikeras menahan air matanya. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan air matanya lagi di depan ibunya yang sudah terbaring tenang di dalam bumi. Karena air mata itu selalu membuat ibunya sedih dan diam-diam akan menangis. Dia tidak ingin, ibunya tidak bisa tertidur dengan damai di bumi. Hanya karena mendengar tangisan dan air mata seorang Hanyou sepertinya.

Tapi ini terlalu banyak.

Inuyasha belum siap.

Dia belum siap untuk ditinggalkan sendirian.

Hanyou kecil ini bahkan belum menginjak masa remajanya. Dia masih seorang anak dengan tubuh kecil dan umur manusia yang hampir berusia 8 tahun.

Dia masih membuntuhkan ibunya. Sumber kehangatan, kasih sayang dan juga tempatnya bersandar.

Namun, Izayoi adalah manusia. Dia kalah melawan waktu dan penyakitnya. Di umurnya yang hampir mencapai 45 tahun.

Untuk manusia kehidupan itu tidak terduga dan penuh kejutan. Bagi manusia waktu itu begitu cepat. Tidak bertahan lama selayaknya jangka waktu kelopak sakura yang mekar dan kemudian gugur terbawa angin. Begitu singkat seperti kedipan mata, itu adalah kehidupan manusia... sebagaimana Youkai menganggapnya.

Tentu saja Inuyasha menyadarinya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan waktu. Dia adalah Hanyou. Dia akan hidup lebih panjang.

.

.

.

Izayoi telah meninggal.

Tidak ada dari kelurganya yang sedih atas kematiannya, bahkan keluarga Izayoi sendiri senang. Manusia yang berbagi darah dan daging dengan Izayoi seharusnya menjadi keluarga yang peduli dengannya. Tapi mereka rakus, tamak, dengan bahu dingin hanya berpaling dari kematian Izayoi, dan menikmati, mengambil semua harta yang ditinggalkan oleh Taisho untuk Izayoi dan Inuyasha.

Dengan meninggalnya Izayoi.

Inuyasha benar-benar ditendang keluar dari istana tempat ibunya.

Dilukai dan diejek dengan kejam. Diperlakukan selayaknya hewan menjijikan tak berguna, diludahi dan diinjak-injak.

Itu semua terlalalu banyak. Terlalu banyak untuk Hanyou kecil sepertinya.

.

.

.

Angin dingin yang melewati wajahnya. Pemandangan daratan luas dari atas langit biru saat ini dia berada.

Youkai dengan garis magenta di pipi dan bulan sabit di dahinya. Youkai yang menaiki awan ini kemudian menukik cepat ke bawah.

Moko-moko putih lembut dan ujung panjang dari surai silver berkecamuk liar diterbangkan angin.

Di tumitnya pertama, kemudian kedua kakinya berpijak sempurna di atas tanah berumput. sepasang iris emas yang tidak menampilkan emosi, tampak kejam dan dingin seperti puncak gunung es membeku yang dihempas badai salju bekepanjangan.

Secepat kabar kematian putri Izayoi telah mencapai telinganya. Sesshoumaru mengubah arah untuk melihat adik tirinya. Dia akan membunuh Hanyou yang mengotori garis darahnya dan ayahnya.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya telalu tidak berguna dan juga tidak pantas untuk menyia-nyiakan kekuatannya.

Sesshoumaru dari kejauhan menatap setitik merah kecil yang membungkuk di atas gundukan tanah.

Itu adik tirinya, Inuyasha. Menyedihkan Hanyou kecil.

Dia terlalu muda. Tangan mungil dengan kukunya yang masih pendek, tidak tajam. Taringnya bahkan kecil, tumpul. Sepasang iris mata besar yang berlinang air mata, pipi gemuknya yang sedikit memerah menahan isak tangis. Haori merah yang melingkupi tubuh kecilnya yang rentan, telinga segitiga putih dengan surai perak berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari. Kaki pendek dan telapak kaki yang bahkan belum mampu untuk bertahan dari tajamnya batu dan tanah kasar. Kulit tak bercacat dan lembut karena dia muda. Ya, Inuyasha terlalu muda, bahkan untuk Hanyou kecil dengan umur 45 tahun ini masih dianggap bayi kecil. Untuk Hanyou bisa di sebut anak dalam dunia Youkai haruslah berumur lebih dari 100 tahun.

Sesshoumaru menolak untuk membunuh Hanyou ini.

Adik tirinya bahkan tidak akan mampu bertahan hidup lama. Hanyou kecil ini akan mati kelaparan, dia tidak mungkin bersaing dengan peredator yang lebih kuat darinya. Atau mungkin Youkai yang menyukai daging muda Hanyou akan mengejar dan memakan Inuyasha.

Hanyou kecil itu hanya terlalu lemah.

Tanpa Sesshoumaru menurunkan cakarnya pun, eksistensinya akan segera pudar.

"Ya, dia akan segera mati..." kata Sesshoumaru. Dia memutar tumitnya, membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat adik bayinya yang meringkuk sedih di makam Izayoi.

Beberapa langkah berjalan, tapi...

Teriakan Inuyasha menghentikan langkah Sesshoumaru. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat adik tirinya yang dikepung oleh prajurit manusia dan beberapa bangsawan manusia.

Para pria dewasa membawa pedang di ikat obinya, mereka tertawa. Pria bangsawan manusia terus menendang dan menginjak-injak tubuh Inuyasha kecil yang meringkuk kesakitan sambil tangannya melindungi kepalanya.

Melihat itu, membuat sentakan kemarahan menyerang Sesshoumaru.

Tanpa berpikir hanya didorong oleh insting, Sesshoumaru bergerak cepat secepat badai angin menerpa. Kuku tangannya yang menteskan racun membelah tiga tubuh manusia menjadi dua.

Terkejut dan ketakutan. Manusia yang masih hidup segera berlari meninggalkan Youkai kuat yang baru saja membunuh.

Sesshoumaru menautkan alisnya. Dia memandang telapak tangan dan cakarnya yang berlumuran darah. _'Apa yang kulakukan?...' _pikirnya tidak mengerti. Tubuhnya secara refleks telah bergerak sendiri. Didorong hanya dari sentakkan rasa marah, Sesshoumaru telah membunuh manusia yang melukai adik tirinya.

Sesshoumaru bingung. Bukankah sebelumnya dia telah berpikir atas kematian Hanyou lemah ini. Sesshoumaru tidak peduli dan tentu saja menginginkan Inuyasha mati. Tapi, sesuatu rasanya salah. Sesshoumaru tidak mengerti.

Ragu dan takut, tapi tangan mungil menjangkau hakama putih.

Sesshoumaru merasakan tangan kecil telah menggenggam kain Hakama–nya. Namun, Sesshoumaru tetap diam, terus memandang lurus ke depan. Melihat kosong ke arah hutan dengan tebing batu yang menjulang tinggi ke atas.

Mata warna madu yang hangat dan tampak tidak bersalah dihiasi butiran air mata. Pipinya yang memerah dengan sedikit jejak air mata. Bibir mungil merah terbuka, suara Inuyasa yang kecil dan malu. "Apakah.. kau.. Sesshoumaru? Ibu... mengatakan tentangmu..." Senyum Kecil Inuyasha mulai terbentuk di bibinya. "Terima kasih... untuk menyelamatkanku... _Aniki_."

Sesshoumaru mendengar setiap kata lembut, dan 'terima kasih' itu.

Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi Sesshoumau, tatapanya berubah semakin dingin dan terdapat kilatan tajam bagaikan kilatan bilah tajam pedang yang terpantul cahaya. Marah menjadi satu emosi yang mendominasi perasaan Sesshoumaru. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun tindakannya sendiri memang telah membuktikan Sesshoumaru telah menolong adik tirinya. Meskipun tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, insting alam mengambil alih. Itu semua adalah tindakan yang Sesshoumaru anggap sebagai unsur ketidaksengajaan. Ya, Sesshoumaru menyangkal telah menyelamatkan adik tirinya, Hanyou lemah.

Tapi pada kenyataanya Inuyasha telah menganggap Sesshoumaru telah menolongnya. Saudara besarnya telah melindunginya.

Sisi Sesshoumaru benar-benar menolak keras. Menolak keras atas tindakannya yang dapat dianggap melindungi Inuyasha. Dia tidak ingin menerima keluarga yang memiliki darah campuran, darah lemah, Hanyou kotor yang tidak diterima di dua dunia yang kejam ini. Tidak ada manusia maupun Youkai yang akan menghormati Hanyou.

Tapi Hanyou kecil ini, Inuyasha juga berbagi darah dengannya. Inuyasha memiliki darah ayahnya juga. Taisho.

Bagi Sesshoumaru itu adalah penghinaan. Keberadaan adik tirinya adalah noda di garis darah InuShiro. Darahnya. Dan juga darah kuat ayahnya.

"Aniki..." Inuyasha terus mentap Youkai yang terdiam. Inuyasha juga mulai merasa gugup, aura kemarahan yang ditahan tidak luput dari indranya. Wajah saudara besarnya yang berubah semakin suram. Inuyasha tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun dia tetap memanggil nama saudaranya.

Sesshoumaru menggeretakkan giginya sekali. Kemarahan ditahannya. Hingga hanya tersisa kilatan mata tajam, dan wajah tenang yang dingin.

Kaki Sesshoumaru melangkah kuat ke depan. Hingga tangan mungil Inuyasha melepaskan pegangannya pada kain putih Hakama. Inuyasha hampir saja tersandung dari gerakan mendadak saudara _Youkai_–nya .

Inuyasha tersentak ketika melihat mata Sesshoumaru.

Sorot mata yang dingin dan tajam hampir terasa membekukan dan merobek jantung Inuyasha seketika. Sangat jelas sorot mata Seshoumaru menampilkan penghinaan dan juga kemarahan.

Kata-kata Sesshoumaru sangat menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan dari tatapan dingin matanya. "Hanyou, jangan berharap untuk diterima sebagai saudara ini Sesshoumaru. Karena kau tidak layak, eksistensimu hanyalah keberadaan yang menjijikan di dunia ini. Hanyou lemah sepertimu... bukanlah bagian keluargaku." Kata Sesshoumaru dan melangkah meninggalkan. "Kau adalah Hanyou kotor belaka."

Air mata Inuyasha kembali berjatuhan. Tangan kecilnya meremas kain di atas jantungnya. Sakit, dadanya sakit ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Seharusnya saudara besarnya, satu-satunya keluarga menerimanya ketika Inuyasha membutuhkannya. Tapi Sesshoumaru menolaknya, dia membencinya. Apakah Hanyou sepertinya tidak layak kasih sayang dari siapa pun? Bahkan saudara yang memiliki darah ayahnya juga? Menolaknya...

Jantung Inuyasha rasanya seperti diremas. Perasaan Inuyasha seperti hancur berkeping-keping kembali. sakit yang tak tertahankan "..Ibu..." rintih Inuyasha disela isak tangisnya.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu cukup lama. Siang hampir menjadi gelap. Awan menciptakan bayangan gelap diantara garis merah dari matahari siap tenggelam yang telah membentang di sepanjang cakrawala. Kepakan sayap-sayap burung menjelajahi akhir dari langit yang hampir berubah gelap sempurna.

Air mata Inuyasha telah berhenti lama ketika dia tanpa sengaja tertidur ketika menangis. Tubuh kecilnya bersandar di pohon yang menaungi dekat dengan makam Izayoi.

Tanpa diketahui Inuyasha yang masih tertidur lelap. Dari kejauhan siluet tinggi masih tetap berdiri diantara bayangan pohon tinggi di hutan.

Dari jarak sejauh itu, mata dengan iris tajam masih dapat melihat tubuh kecil Inuyasha.

Ya, itu Sesshoumaru.

Dari sejak Sesshoumaru mengatakan kata penolakan dan pergi dari hadapan adik tiri kecilnya yang menangis. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Inuyasha sendiri. Dia berjalan menjauh dan menghilangkan aura keberadaannya. Hingga kehadirannya tidak bisa lagi dirasakan Inuyasha.

Matanya tetap waspada dengan lingkungannya. Khususnya disekitar Hanyou kecil.

Ketika Inuyasha sudah jatuh tertidur. Diam-diam sudah banyak berbagai jenis Youkai yang mendekatinya. Youkai yang kelaparan, menginginkan daging muda Hanyou. Namun sebelum jari bercakar mereka dapat menyentuh Inuyasha kecil.

Cambuk Sesshoumaru telah membelah mereka. Youkai yang tersisa lari ketakutan melihat kemarahan diam dari sang pangeran pemilik tanah barat.

Kali ini tanpa diketahui Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru benar-benar melindunginya.

Hanya alasan sederhana Sesshoumaru melakukan ini. Yaitu dia tidak bisa menerima Hanyou yang memiliki darah ayahnya hanya mati sia-sia di tangan Youkai lemah lain. Darah ayahnya tidak harus berakhir begitu hina di tubuh Hanyou kecil ini. Karena meskipun begitu darah ayahnya, Taisho adalah yang terkuat. Sesshoumaru sangat menghormati warisan darah ayahnya.

Keputusan telah dibuat Sesshoumaru. Bahwa kematian Hanyou ini hanyalah milik tangan Sesshoumaru sendiri. Ya, Sesshoumaru begitu posesif. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Youkai lain membunuh Inuyasha, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Keinginan egois.

Sesshoumaru akan membunuh Inuyasha dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi sampai saat itu waktunya tiba. Ketika Inuyasha dapat menggunakan cakar dan taringnya, bisa bertarung dan melindungi kehidupannya sendiri.

Sampai saat itu tiba. Sesshoumaru akan mengurus keberadaan adik tiri kecilnya ini. Hanyou kecil yang lemah tanpa cakar dan taring.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha kecil sedikit mengalami kesulitan hidup di lingkungan barunya. Sekarang dia tidak lagi tinggal di istana. Tapi dia sekarang harus bisa beradaptasi dengan hutan, tempat tinggal barunya.

Inuyasha harus pandai memilih tempat aman. Karena banyak predator kuat yang mengincar Hanyou kecil sepertinya. Tapi hutan begitu menakutan, begitu banyak Youkai liar yang menguasai berbagai tempat.

Tidak jarang dia dikejar Youkai besar ganas. Sering kakinya tersandung dan tubuhnya terjatuh keras di tanah.

Inuyasha kecil selalu merasa takut dan sendirian. Sering kali dia juga menahan teriakan sakit dan tangis ketika tubuh kecilnya terluka lagi. Darah dan luka tidak pernah lepas dari harinya. Entah itu dari batu atau semak dengan duri tajam melukai kulitnya, atau Youkai besar yang mengejarnya.

Tapi Inuyasha selalu dapat melepaskan diri dari Youkai besar liar yang mengejarnya.

Pelindungnya meski selalu melihat dari kejauhan, dia tidak akan segan menurunkan cakarnya untuk melindungi kehidupan adik tirinya.

Tanpa diketahui Inuyasha kecil.

.

.

.

Ketika lapar Inuyasha sering mencari buah liar, seperti anggur, berry, dan yang lainnya. Meskipun buah-buhan tidak terlalu mengenyangkannya. Dia tetap betahan dengan itu.

Ketika malam tiba. Inuyasha kecil tidur hanya beralaskan tanah dengan memandang rindu ke langit kelam penuh bintang. Dia terus menatap bintang, menganggap salah satu cahaya bintang itu adalah ibunya. Dengan begitu ketika dia jatuh tertidur, Inuyasha kecil akan merasa sedikit melupakan rasa kesendirian. Dan tidur dengan damai.

.

.

.

.

Dari atas tebing. Mata Sesshoumaru tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh kecil adik tirinya. Pandangannya mengikuti arah Inuyasha berlari.

Matahari hampir terbenam sempurna. Sisa cahaya oranye semakin memudar menjadi gelap.

Napas tidak teratur, kaki kecilnya dipaksa berlari menapaki tanah berbatu meskipun sakit. Di sudut mata Inuyasha terdapat air mata yang terancam jatuh kembali menelusuri pipi.

Youkai besar telah mengejar Inuyasha. Youkai bertubuh keras, kalajengking dengan sebatas leher yang berkepala manusia wanita dengan kulit ungu dan wajah menyeramkan.

Selagi Inuyasha berjuang melewati akar besar, berlari diantara pohon, hutan lebat yang hampir gelap.

Capit besar dan kaki kuat Youkai kalajengking itu merobohkan dan meratakan pohon besar. Meninggalkan goresan di tanah, batu dan pohon hancur, menciptakan celah besar bagi tubuhya untuk lewat. Kalajengking brutal berlari menghancurkan sekelilingnya untuk menangkap_ Hanyou inu_ kecil.

Inuyasha putus asa. Tubuhnya merasakan sakit, racun dari luka goresan kecil tampaknya mulai beredar di pembuluh darah yang dipompa cepat melewati jantungnya. Napas terengah, dahinya penuh keringat.

"Akh!"

**BUKK**

Inuyasha tersandung batu. Tubuhnya menghantam keras ke atas tanah. Inuyasha merintih kesakitan. Dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Kekuatannya menghilang, tubuhnya merebahkan lemas di permukaan solid. Dadanya naik turun berusaha mendapatkan napas sebanyak dia bisa ambil.

**! Crkkakk, Brakkk **

Pohon besar dihantam tangan besar bercapit, kemudian hancur patah dan dilempar jauh oleh Youkai kalajengking.

"Hahahaha... menyerah Hanyou kecil?" kekeh Youkai kalajengking. Kaki besar dan keras melangkah mendekati tubuh kecil. Alir liur menetes dari mulut Youkai kalajengking. Lidahnya dijulurkan keluar, mengusap bibirnya lapar. "Akhirnya cemilan malam..." katanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

**Zrattttttth!**

"Agggh!" jerit Youkai kalajengking ketika lengan kanannya putus. Darah hitam menyembur keluar dari lengan terputus. "Berengsek!" hardiknya marah. Tatapannya langsung mencari pengganggu yang berani melukainya.

"Youkai rendah..." Sesshoumaru tenang. Dari jari-jarinya digerakan, siap mencakar daging musuh dengan cambuk beracunnya lagi.

Seketika Youkai kalajengking gentar. Dia tahu kengerian rumor yang tersebar diantara Youkai dan manusia. Tidak salah lagi. Youkai yang berdiri dihadapannya ini memang dia.

Pangeran _Youkai inu shiro_ dari tanah barat. Sesshoumaru sang kesempurnaan membunuh.

Sesshoumaru mendengus ketika melihat Youkai kalajekengking berbalik tubuh dan berlari ketakutan.

Tidak ada kesempatan. Tidak ada langkah lain yang bisa diambil Youkai kalajengking.

Dengan kecepatan lari dan dorongan kuat dari kaki, Sesshoumaru telah melompat tinggi ke udara. Tubuhnya bermanuver di udara. Tangan bercakarnya bergerak cepat dan melemparkan gelombang cambuk hijau beracun yang berkali-kali membelah angin dan tubuh Youkai kalajengking menjadi potongan beberapa bagian kecil.

Kaki Sesshoumaru kembali mendarat tenang di atas tanah.

Iris mata tajamnya memandang tubuh adik tirinya yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Tatapan hambarnya sekilas menapilkan keterkejutan. Namun keterkejutan itu cepat hilang dan wajah tenang apatis kembali lagi.

* * *

.

.

Inuyasha membuka matanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Sangat gelap, semuanya sangat gelap. _'Mengapa aku... tidak bisa melihat...' _pikirnya cemas. Kemudian dia tersadar begitu cepat. Inuyasha tahu mengapa matanya dan indra mendengar maupun mencium tidak lagi tajam seperti biasanya. Inuyasha menyentuh atas kepalanya. Mencoba memastikan, dan dia mengigit bibirnya. Ketika tangannya tidak bisa menemukan telinga segitiga putih lembut.

Tangan kecilnya bergeser ke bawah dan akhirnya menemukan telinganya. Ya, telinga manusianya. _'Malam bulan baru...' _ Kemudian tubuh Inuyasha kecil menjadi tegang ketika mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum ia pingsan. _'Apa yang terjadi denganku...' _ batinnya cemas. Inuyasha kemudian mencoba bergerak tubuhnya, tapi rasa nyeri langsung menghantam setiap saraf dan sendinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, Inuyasha merasa takut..

"Akh!" Inuyasha terkesiap ketika merasa tangan bercakar menyentuh pundak kecilnya. Iris mata amethyst–nya melebar. Dia mendongak ke atas tapi tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, gelap. Kecuali merasa napas hangat menyapu wajahnya. Dan sesuatu lembut dan hangat melingkupi sekitar tubuh Inuyasha.

"Tenang." Kata Sesshoumaru. Iris mata emas tajamnya memandang intens ke wajah kecil yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Sesshoumaru duduk bersandar dinding gua. Dipangkuannya ada Inuyasha, adik tirinya yang sekarang berubah manusia. Sesshoumaru yang sekarang tidak memakai armor hitam maupun pelindung baja lainnya yang biasa menghiasi dadanya, Karena itu tidak akan terlalu nyaman menggunakannya ketika ada seorang anak tidur di atas tubuhnya. Dia meletakkan armor di atas lantai batu gua.

"Ses–shoumaru.." bibir Inuyasha bergetar. Terkejut untuk menyadari siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar air mata Inuyasha jatuh melusuri pipinya.

Sesshoumaru menautkan alisnya. Dia bisa melihat setiap fitur wajah yang ditunjukkan adik tirnya di dalam kegelapan. Surai hitam yang membingkai wajah adiknya yang sedih, pipinya memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca yang mulai perlahan menetesakan air mata. Bibir bergetar yang mencoba menahan isak tangis.

Melihat semua kelemahan itu mendorong sifat alami pemimpin Alpha untuk melindungi. Melindungi si kecil lemah yang membutuhkan perlindungannya. Dan Sesshoumaru kali ini tidak menolak insting Alpha–nya.

Meskipun setengah, Inuyasha juga memiliki darah ayahnya. Adik tirinya juga berbagi darah dengannya.

Dengan begitu meskipun kecil. Tarikan ikatan antara darah keluarga ini tidak bisa diabaikan. Insting Youkai–nya tidak bisa menolak tarikan tak terlihat itu.

Sesshoumaru tidak bisa menolak. Tidak bisa menyangkal dan menolak keinginan untuk memberikan rasa nyaman dan perlindungan untuk adik tiri kecilnya. Inuyasha yang memancarkan aura sedih dan juga permohonan untuk dilindungi.

Moko-moko putih bergerak di sekitar tubuh kecil Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru memindahkan tangannya dari pundak kecil Inuyasha. Tangannya sekarang melingkari pinggang kecil Inuyasha. Tangan Sesshoumaru menarik tubuh Inuyasha kecil untuk semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya.

Kepala Inuyasha bersandar pundak lebar dan kuat Sesshoumaru. Jari tangan kecilnya mencengkram kain Hakama saudara besarnya. Inuyasha merasa seperti mimpi, dia sangat ingin ini. Kehangatan, penerimaan dan rasa untuk dilindungi oleh kakak besarnya, Sesshoumaru.

'_Sesshoumaru...' _Inuyasha memejamkan matanya. Menikmati perasaan hangat dan aroma kakaknya. Inuyasha menyukai perasaan ketika tubuhnya bersadar dengan dada kakak besarnya yang bergerak naik turun disetiap napas tenang yang diambilnya. Tangan bercakar dengan garis magenta yang melingkari pinggang kecilnya dengan lembut. Ini kehidupan yang dapat memeberikan rasa perlindungan yang membelai seluruh keberadaan Inuyasha. Jiwa dan tubuhnya yang mendambakan perasaan ini. Rasa yang dirindukan dan diharapkan dari sosok keluargannya.

Air mata Inuyasha untuk sekarang ini berhenti. Dia hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang diberikan kakak besarnya.

Ketenangan membentang sepanjang kegelapan di gua.

Tapi Inuyasha kecil akhirnya memecahkannya.

"Sesshoumaru... kau melakukannya lagi..." Berbisik Inuyasha. "Meskipun kau menolakku... tapi kau menolongku lagi,"

Sesshoumaru tetap diam, kepalanya bersadar di dinding gua. Otot di tubuhnya sedikit tegang. Telinganya mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Inuyasha.

"Kau melidungiku... kau memberi rasa nyaman ini...hangat ini," kata Inuyasha terus. "Sesshoumaru, terima kasih... kau membuatku bahagia,"

Ekspresi apatis Sesshoumaru tidak berubah. Dia menatap kosong ke dinding gua.

"Aku tahu... kau masih membenciku...," kata Inuyasha menggantung. Kemudian nadanya lembut. "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sesshoumaru... Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki." katanya akhirnya. Inuyasha menepelkan hidungnya di kain pundak putih dan mengirup dalam-dalam aroma Sesshoumaru. "Aku mencintaimu, Aniki..."

'_Aku mencintaimu, Aniki.'_

Sesshoumaru memejamkan matanya. Dia menarik napas, mengalah. Tubuhnya dipaksa kembali rileks, tapi pikirannya berbisik tajam. _'Kau mencintaiku sekarang, tapi berapa lama kau bisa mengatakan 'cinta' ... berapa lama kau akan memanggilku 'Aniki'. Ketika akhirnya kau tahu. Apa yang kuberikan hanyalah kebencian, luka, penghiaan... Apakah kau masih mencintaiku sampai hari itu, Inuyasha..'_ pikir Sesshoumaru berbisik. Saat itu kebencian bukanlah apa yang Sesshoumaru rasakan. Tapi rasa hangat dan tenang ketika mendengar bibir mungil mengatakan dengan lembut bahwa 'mencintai Aniki'.

Masa depan tidak bisa diprediksi mudah. Namun yang pasti Sesshoumaru tahu 'cinta' tidak lagi akan ada pada kata Inuyasha untuknya. Karena Sesshoumaru telah memastikan, masa depan tidak ada selain kebencian dan penghinaan diantara mereka. Dendam atas darah yang mencemari garis keluarga kuat ayahnya, Taisho. Sesshoumaru tidak bisa melupakannya.

'_**Ketika hari itu tiba, tidak ada 'cinta' selain kata 'benci' diantara kita...'**_

Inuyasha tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan ujung jari Sesshoumaru membelai pipinya, menghapus air mata terakhir yang menelusuri pipi Inuyasha.

Mata Inuyasha mulai berat, mengantuk. _**'Berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan... ketika kau bisa mengatakan cinta untukku, Aniki.' **_Batinnya berbisik.

"_Mencintaiku.. Sesshoumaru..." _Bisik Inuyasha. Matanya terpejam, jatuh dalam tidur yang lelap.

.

.

_**Berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan...**_

_**ketika kau bisa mengatakan cinta untukku.**_

_**Berapa banyak yang harus ku korbankan...**_

_**Agar kau bisa men**__**cintaiku.**_

_**Sesshoumaru, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ses–sho–maru.." bisik Inuyasha tidak sadar dalam tidur.

Dorongan kuat dari insting Alpha. Jari Sesshoumaru menyentuh ringan bibir Inuyasha.

_**Hari ketika aku tidak lagi membenci eksistensimu... menjadi hari ketika aku bisa mencintaimu, saudara kecilku.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Arigatou fo review cha 1 : **Guest****, ****Byakuya-White Night****, ****baby hongstar****, ****LadySaphireBlue****, ****Uzumaki Naa-chan, ****ZoeKyu****.**

Untuk yang nunggu update FIC lainnya yang pastinya ada unsur M 'lemon' n 'sensual' Gomen saya gak bisa cepat2 menyelesaikan bab seperti itu 'untuk sekarang'. Karena saya lagi sakit dan sibuk nyari Univer, jadi gak bisa lama2 pakai laptop. Mau ngetik lemon gak bisa baget, lagi diawasi ketat sampai sembuh total nih.

Ini juga file udah jadi #dua minggu lalu# akan berjamur kwkwkw kalau saya gak lanjutin dan ufff akhirnya selesai, memang gaje. Tapi bebas aman ngetik soalnya gak ada yang unsur M kwkwkw

Baiklah RnR?

Semoga Fandom Inuyasha semakin ramai kembali ya. Hup huplah, ayo ramai~ #tarik para authors pake moko-moko curian#

Saya menjadi diri saya sendiri. Haha where you go my alter ego~?


	3. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha © Rumiko-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Absurd, dll**

A/N : Arigato for review : **baby hongstar****, ****Byakuya-White Night****, ****miszshanty05****, ****SESSINU, ****Guest 1, ****URuRuBaek****, ****Hazena, ****guest 2.****  
**

Ara kudet kudet nih gomen.

Kuro-cchi udah lama gak nulis, coba membangkitkan minat sedikit. Semoga kalian menyukainya^^  
Oya-oya.. sedikit penjelasan, sebenarnya awalnya fic ini inginnya menjadi kumpulan oneshot yg saling berkaitan. Hmm Bisa dibilang chap 2 adalah flashback. Tapi klw dilihat lagi gak jadi seperti itu.

-_-  
hmp semoga jadi semakin membingungkan meow! (^w^)/ #dikejar readers#

Jaa mata ne~

Ah edited lgi nih

* * *

.

.

.

.

**##*****~~~*****## (Sesshoumaru and little Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha kecil membuka matanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari lantai gua. Mata besar tak bersalahnya memandang disekitar gua. Mencari keberadaan _Aniki_–nya.

Tapi tidak ada. Yang tertinggal hanya aroma.

"_Aniki._.." suara Inuyasa berbisik. Kecewa. Telinga segitiga putihnya terkulai sedih. Inuyasha sangat berharap kakak besarnya yang telah melindunginya dan juga memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman akan tetap berada di sisinya sampai matahari terbit.

Selain Inuyasha ingin berterima kasih lagi. Dia juga ingin melihat wajah Sesshoumaru dengan jelas. Malam ketika dia menjadi manusia tidak bisa memungkinkan matanya untuk menembus gelap. Dia saat itu, dalam pelukan kakak besarnya ia sangat ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi _Aniki_–nya.

Ekspresi wajah keluarganya dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Hm..." Inuyasha kecil melompat dan berdiri di kedua kakinya. Wajahnya menjadi cerah ketika ide melintasi pikirannya. _'Aku bisa mencari, Aniki.'_

Telapak kakinya dengan semangat menapaki tanah dan rumput. Lari dan lari dengan tersenyum. Embun dingin menyentuh kakinya. Suhu dingin membelai kulitnya. Dia mulai mencari. Matanya bersinar dengan kehangatan dan semangat. Senyum yang terukir di bibir manisnya membuat Hanyou ini tampak menggemaskan.

Tanpa terasa pagi mulai merangkak menuju siang.

Lari bersemangat telah lama berubah menjadi langkah perlahan.

Pencarian saudara besarnya nihil. Sekan Sesshoumaru-_nii_ telah menghilang, bahkan jejak aromanya sedikit pun tidak bisa ditemukan.

Satu hari terlewat. Namun Hanyou kecil masih belum menemukan kakak besarnya.

Hari berganti hari. Tanpa disadari hari telah berganti bulan. Lama waktu berlalu. Rasa rindu dan harapan untuk bertemu kembali dengan kakak besarnya bahkan tidak pernah pudar. Hanyou kecil yang tidak pernah menyerah harapan. Keinginan untuk bertemu kembali Sesshoumaru. Melihat keluarga terakhirnya. Mendambakan rasa penerimaan dan perlindungan seperti malam bulan baru sebelumnya.

Tapi ketika Inuyasha kecil telah menemukan dia.

Hatinya hancur. Dihancurkan dengan setiap kata yang menyakitkan. Dan

**SLAP!**

Satu tangan bercakar dengan garis magenta menampar wajah _Hanyou_ kecil. Punggung tangan Sesshoumaru dengan kuat bertemu dengan pipi Inuyasha.

**BUK!**

Tubuh kecil Inuyasha terlempar dan jatuh keras di atas tanah. Dari sudut bibirnya menetes darah dari luka ketika giginya tidak sengaja menyobek bibirnya. Pipinya merah bengkak.

Inuyasha kesakitan, tubuh kecilnya gemetar bahkan ketika dia mencoba duduk.

Air matanya jatuh di atas pipinya, Inuyasha kecil menangis dan merintih. "Mengapa.. _Aniki_."

Sesshoumaru mendengus. "Satu tindakan sederhana tidak membuktikan kami keluarga. Setengah darah sepertimu, eksistensi menjijikan, terlalu hina, aib dalam garis keluarga kami. Jangan pernah berharap untuk penerimaan ini Sesshoumaru. Hanyou lemah sepertimu."

"Tahu tempatmu, Hanyou." Sinis Sesshoumaru.

'_**Lemah... Hanyou..'**_ Batin sedih Inuyasha kecil.

"_Hanyou_.. hiks..." Inuyasha menahan isak tangisnya. Berusaha berbicara tanpa terisak dan terbata, agar tidak tampak lebih lemah. Namun bibir mungilnya masih bergetar disela setiap kata yang terucap. Suaranya bergetar dan pelan. "Apa hanya karena aku menjadi '_Hanyou'_.. _Aniki_ tidak bisa menerimaku. Aku bisa menjadi kuat, aku akan belajar menjadi kuat, aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau bisa menerimaku. Karena aku mencintaimu, _Aniki_. Aku akan melakukan apa pun, membuktikan diriku layak berada di sisi, _Aniki_." Tatapan mata sedih Inuyasha yang masih meneteskan beberapa bulir air mata menatap tepat ke dalam mata Sesshoumaru. Tatapan memohon. "Tolong jangan menolakku... jangan meninggalkanku.. hiks.." tapi akhirnya satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Bukan hanya karena kau menjadi _Hanyou_." Sesshoumaru memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian ketika Sesshoumaru membuka matanya. Intensitas kemarahan yang terpancar dari iris mata yang berkilat tajam meningkat. Menyalahkan dan menyalahkan menjadi ungkapan benci yang ditunjukan. "Semua itu kesalahan wanita manusia." Desis tajam Sesshoumaru. "Kesalahanmu juga, _Hanyou_."

"..." mata Inuyasha melebar.

"Ibumu... manusia lemah, licik menipu _Chichiue_ dengan cinta. Menjebaknya dan pada akhirnya menyeret _Chichiue_ dalam kematian. Kematian yang tidak terhormat. Mengorbankan diri hanya untuk darah manusia lemah yang tidak berguna. Dan menyelamatkan kelahiran _Hanyou_ lemah yang memalukan." Aura _Youkai_ Sesshoumaru mulai bergejolak.

Inuyasha kecil sakit mendengarnya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah... hiks melihat wajah ayah. Aku.. bahkan tidak.. meminta untuk dilahirkan... sebagai _Hanyou_." Inuyasha menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Telinga segitiga putihnya sedih terkulai, dia namun tidak bisa menahan terisak dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Surai peraknya menjuntai ke depan, ketika kepala Inuyasha sedikit menunduk ke bawah. "... Tapi ... aku tahu... ibu sangat mencintai ayah. Dan... hiks ayah.. mencintai ibu dan aku sama besarnya... hiks karena itu ayah melindungi kami." Inuyasha terisak lagi.

'_**Cinta... melindungi...'**_ Aura Youkai Sesshoumaru meningkat. Cakarnya gatal untuk mengoyak. Tapi Sesshoumaru menahan membunuhnya. Dia masih menghormati mendiang ayahnya. Pengorbanan ayahnya untuk menolong bayi _Hanyou_ ketika kelahiranya di musim dingin. Jika Sesshoumaru membunuh Inuyasha sekarang, itu artinya sama saja dia menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan ayahnya. Walau Taisho telah lama pergi, rasa hormat dan kesetiaan Sesshoumaru tidak pernah pudar sedikit pun. Setelah semua Taisho adalah ayahnya.

"Hanyou naif." Gumam Sesshoumaru mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menahan kemarahan.

Sesshoumaru berkata dengan penuh racun kebencian. "_Hanyou_ lemah dan rendah sepertimu. Tidak bisa sebanding dengan garis darah murni Youkai kami. Aku menyakinkanmu, _Hanyou_. Bahkan akhirnya ayahku akan membencimu, menyadari betapa memalukan dan memuakkan untuk melihat keberadaanmu."

"Darah campuran yang mengalir di pembuluh darahmu, membuatmu lemah dan menjijikan. Menjadikanmu Hanyou rendah tidak berguna. Bahkan ketika darahmu juga mengalir darah kuat ayahku. Kau, masih tetap menjadi Hanyou sampah di dunia ini. Tidak peduli apa, _Hanyou_ tetaplah _Hanyou_."

Inuyasha kecil semakin sedih dan sakit mendengarnya. Kata-kata kebencian itu terlalu banyak untuk _Hanyou_ kecil tidak berdosa sepertinya. Dalam sepanjang hidupnya sebagai anak dia telah menerima berbagai macam kata kasar dan benci untuknya. Tapi menerima dari keluarga terakhir yang seharusnya menjadi harapan terakhirnya. Satu terakhir penopangnya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan. Harapannya hancur. Menghilang tanpa jejak.

Ditolak dan dibenci.

Inuyasha menangis, air mata sedih dan hati terluka lagi. Kakinya ditekuk dan pahannya menempel ke dadanya. Badanya membungkuk ke depan, dan dia menempelkan dahinya di atas lutut. Satu tangannya mencengkram erat kain _Hakama_ merah. Dan satu tangan menyelinap diantara celah tubuh meringkuk, mencekram kain _Haori_ merah di atas jantungnya. Posisi menangis meringkuk. Menangis tanpa bisa menghentikan air matanya. Tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan terluka.

Sesshoumaru menatap bentuk kecil yang meringkuk sedih dan menangis.

"Cinta," Sesshoumaru mendengus. "Jangan mengharapkan dariku cinta atau penerimaan untukmu. Karena kau tidak pantas." Sesshoumaru membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah.

Dalam beberapa langkah.

Kemudian Sesshoumaru menyeringai dan sinis. "Kau sangat putus asa, Hanyou."

Inuyasha menangis, memejamkan mata, namun air mata tetap keluar membasahi pipinya. Telinganya bisa mendengar setiap kata terakhir dari Sesshoumaru dan langkah menjauh meninggalkannya.

Inuyasha kecil. Pikirannya berbisik sedih.

'_**Apa karena aku menjadi seorang Hanyou... itu berarti aku tidak pantas untuk menerima setiap cinta? Kasih? bahkan setiap kebaikan meskipun sedikit...**_

_**Aku tidak pernah melihat wajah ayahku. **_

_**Tapi aku mencintai ayah..**_

_**Aku tidak ingin membunuh ayah..**_

_**Tapi mengapa keberadaanku menjadi kesalahan... mengapa aku begitu dibenci.**_

_**Mengapa aku selalu salah.. bahkan ketika aku tidak tahu, apa yang telah aku lakukan...**_

_**Apa yang membuatku sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Hanya karena menjadi Hanyou?'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Hanyou.. itu aku..**_

_**Mengapa?' **_batin sedih Inuyasha kecil.

_._

.

.

Seperti yang selalu Sesshoumaru lakukan.

Bahkan telah dilakukan lama sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sesshoumaru berdiri dari kejauhan. Menjaga keberadaan adik kecilnya. Mengamati.

Iris matanya tidak melepas dari tubuh kecil Inuyasha yang meringkuk sedih.

Melihat dari atas tebing tinggi.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama._" Jaken menunduk rendah menempel tanah. "Saya sudah menemukan, Youkai Miyoga."

Sesshoumaru tidak menjawab. Iris mata mengecil, memperbesar penglihatan jarak jauhn. Sehingga dia bisa melihat keberadaan kutu tua yang melompat-lompat berlari menuju Inuyasha kecil yang menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

######******####********######(^u^)

Semilir angin dingin kembali berhembus. Menerbangkan beberapa helai silver.

"Hanya kali ini," kata Sesshoumaru tenang. "Lakukan sesukamu, _Otouto_."

**Hanya kali ini...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu**. **Diam tanpa kata, namun semua itu cukup.

Gelap malam dan waktu yang berjalan.

Dua _Inu_ bersaudara.

Satu muda yang mulai jatuh tertidur dan satu sulung yang tetap terjaga.

.

.

**######### (^w^) ##########**

Napas lembut tidur, sedikit berubah. Kelopak mata berkedut, namun mata masih terpejam. Tangan yang terkulai bergerak dan mencengkram lengan kain Kimono putih yang dekat dengan jangkauannya. Di mana lengan itu dulunya pernah dipotong oleh ketajaman bilah Tensaiga.

Sesshoumaru menunduk ke bawah. Iris matanya memperhatikan wajah adik tirinya.

Inuyasha yang menyandarkan sisi wajahnya di pundaknya. Masih memejamkan mata, keadaan tidur, namun tampak gelisah. Wajah Inuyasha tidak setenang sebelumnya. Dapat dilihat dari bibirnya yang ditekan erat, alisnya yang menekuk, dahinya yang berkerut. Tangannya erat mencengkram pakaian Sesshoumaru. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, tangannya kembali terkulai. Lemas.

Tangan yang telah kembali regenerasi bersamaan dengan lahirnya Bakusaiga, pedang Sesshoumaru sendiri. Sekarang bergeser dan meraih tangan lemas Inuyasha.

Sejenak Sesshoumaru memandang tangan _Hanyou _tidur yang berada di dalam gengaman longar tangannya. Ibu jari Sesshoumaru menggosok ringan di atas punggung tangan Inuyasha.

Ibu jari menggosok dengan arah berputar perlahan. Menenangkan.

"..."

"Mengapa begitu sedih..." kata Sesshoumaru menggantung, seakan enggan mengucapkan. "_Otouto_." Tapi Sesshoumaru menyelesaikannya dalam keheningan malam yang diiringi suara angin berhembus.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Selain air mata diam yang jatuh perlahan menelusuri pipi Hanyou.

Inuyasha menangis dalam tidur.

"..."

Sesshoumaru memejamkan matanya. Dia menggerakan Moko-moko semakin dekat dan menutupi bagian tubuh Inuyasha yang terbuka.

Tangan satunya Sesshoumaru beristirahat di pinggang Inuyasha. Tangan kuat yang sering membunuh namun dapat menyentuh lembut. Dan menjadi hangat.

Dikelilingi antara kehangatan tubuh Sesshoumaru dan juga Moko-moko. Inuyasha tertidur dalam pelukan aman _Aniki_–nya.

Perisai tubuh yang menghalangi angin dan suhu dingin yang bergerak melewati Inuyasha.

Hangat yang diciptakan dari kedekatan dua _Inu_ bersaudara. Satu muda yang tertidur dan satu sulung yang tetap terjaga. Tidak ada gerakan lain, kecuali tarikan tiap napas yang mereka diambil.

Pakaian dan ujung surai perak di wajah Sesshoumaru bergerak diterpa angin. Angin malam yang dingin dan bertubi-tubi berhembus melewati tubuh kuatnya.

Tapi, tidak ada dari bagian Sesshoumaru ini merasa kedinginan.

Disaat yang sama.

Suatu bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar pemiliknya kembali terdengar. Suara miliknya sendiri yang berbisik lebut di dalam batinnya yang paling dalam. Kata-kata yang pernah diucapakan pada tahun-tahun yang lama.

Setiap untai kata yang menciptakan rasa, datang bersamaan memori lama yang berputar jelas dalam visi mimpi Inuyasha.

.

**_'Berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan..._**

**_ketika kau bisa mengatakan cinta untukku._**

**_Berapa banyak yang harus ku korbankan..._**

**_Agar kau bisa mencintaiku._**

**_Sesshoumaru, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu..._****_'_**

**.**

'_**Aku mencintaimu...'**_

'_**Mencintaiku... Aniki...'**_

_**.**_

'_**Mengapa...'**_

'_**Apa karena aku menjadi seorang Hanyou... itu berarti aku tidak pantas untuk menerima setiap cinta? Kasih? bahkan setiap kebaikan meskipun sedikit...'**_

_**.**_

'_**Kau menolakku, Aniki.'**_

.

Bersamaan dengan sepotong memori lama bermain kembali dalam visi mimpinya. Bisikan batin dari Inuyasha kecil yang naif dan tidak berdosa kembali terulang.

"..." Kelopak mata Inuyasa bergetar. Dia membuka matanya setengah. Air mata kembali yang menelusuri pipinya dan kemudian jatuh di dagunya. Bersinar dipantulan cahaya bulan, bagaikan setitik bulat keristal kecil.

Air mata yang jatuh karena gravitasi telah terbawa oleh angin, membelah udara dingin, akhirnya terpecah di atas permukaan batu solid.

Kelopak mata Hnyou yang terbuka sedikit. Hingga hanya memperlihatkan sedikit warna Topaz, iris hangat dengan kilau cantik diantara bulu mata lentik.

Inuyasha menatap kosong ke arah pakaian putih yang berada dekat dengan sisi wajahnya.

Hangat napas, detak jantung, aroma yang mendominasi, pundak kuat milik youkai ini. Bukan mimpi. Ini Sesshoumaru nyata.

Inuyasha memejamkan matanya lagi. Hatinya sakit. Tidak ada kebahagiaan. Tidak ada sedikit pun. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan kebahagaiaan ketika Inuyasha masih dibayangi visi mimpi sebelumnya. Mimpi yang merupakan memori lama.

Menyakitkan.

Menyesakkan.

Melukai jiwanya sekali lagi, membuka luka lama yang tak terlihat kembali.

Kemudian perasaan muak menampar pikirannya seketika. Inuyasha muak pada dirinya sendiri.

'_**Ratusan tahun telah berlalu... Namun aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya.'**_

'_**Dia melukai... menyakitiku. Dengan Kata-kata yang lebih tajam dan menyakitkan dari cakar beracunnya...**_

'_**Meninggalkan luka tak terlihat..'**_

'_**Namun luka ini masih sangat jelas menyengat... sakit seluruh keberadaanku..'**_

_**'Menghancurkanku, melenyapkan harapanku.'**_

_**'Dia menolakku...'**_

_**.**_

'_**Mengecam eksistensi hanyou sepertiku.. aku saudara tirinya..'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Berkali-kali membuatku sekarat.'**_

'_**Berulang kali membuatku menderita.'**_

_**.**_

'_**Bertahun-tahun aku selalu membencinya...'**_

'_**Namun kebenaran yang menyedihkan...'**_

'_**Bahkan ketika aku tahu, dia juga tetap membenciku...'**_

'_**Aku... masih merindukan ini semua.'**_

'_**Merasa untuk diterima menjadi keluarga, merasa hangat dan dilindungi oleh satu garis darah.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Aku masih menginginkannya semua itu..'**_

'_**Mendapat pengakuan dari.. Aniki...'**_

'_**... Sesshoumaru.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'Aku... menyedihkan...'** _pikir Inuyasha kecewa pada dirinya. Mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Sesshoumaru menatap kosong ke langit malam. Tapi dia tahu Inuyasha sudah bangun, dilihat dari napasnya yang tidak selembut sebelumnya ketika dia jatuh tertidur. Bahkan air mata diam kembali menelusuri pipinya.

Namun Sesshoumaru tidak bergerak, membiarkan tubuh adik tirinya berada dekat di dalam perisai tubuhnya yang hangat.

Sesshoumaru hanya menunggu waktu berlalu. Dan menunggu untuk _Otouto_–nya membuat gerakan pertama.

Aroma asin yang berbaur di udara.

Sesshoumaru memejamkan mata sejenak.

_**'Air mata...**_

_**Hari ini kau banyak menangis.**_

_**Menyedihkan untuk hanyou keras kepala sepertimu.'**_

_**.**_

_**'Kau begitu putus asa, Inuyasha.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_


End file.
